SHATIER CRIMINAL KA KHEL
by Rajat Kumar
Summary: Yea story Inspector Purvi kaisa criminals ka samna krti bho dek sakta ha or dusri tra larkiya ko jo apna apko kamzor samjti ha yea unsabko kamzoor btata ha to koi v larki kamzoor nhi hoti himmt chiya sirf,Or Purvi ka pass keetna himmat ha bho story ma prka deko.
1. Chapter 1

I am back with new story or yea unlogo klia ha jo inspector Purvi (Ansha Sayed) ka fan ha.  
In previous chapter reviews are not came thats why I end that sory.  
Lkin yea storyma itresting bnana bala ho taki parna balo ko itrest lga or bore na ho,so plz give review in my story and plz say how was the story,  
and thanx to my friend who are given reviews on my previous story.

CHAPTER 1

* * *

 **SHATIR CRIMINAL KA KHEL**

In Forensic Lab

S-Tarika tast positive ha yea negative?  
T- haa sir tast positive ha (sadly) lkin sir Purvi aisa kaisa kr sakti ha?  
S- bt to sahi ha Tarika mujha v akin nhi ho rha. lkin Paraduman ko btana prega bha sab khda ha.  
(Acp sir, Daya sir, Abhijeet sir tension ma khda ha)  
ACP sir - Salunkhey kya pta chla goli match hua Purvi ka gun ka goli sa?  
DR SALUNKHEY- Yar Paraduman tum mujha sankat ma dal deta ho aisa sabal puchkr. issa phyla v Daya na goli chlya kya us case ma asisa e fasa dea ab yha.  
ACP sir - Salunkhey dek mera liya har officer same ha or mujhrim v same ha mera liya or mujhrim ko salakho ka picha pouchna mera kaam ha.  
DR SALUNKHEY- Yar Paraduman Purvi ak honest officer ha bho kisiko jaan sa nhi mar sakti...  
ACP sir - Salunkhey tu btyga yea nhi?  
DR SALUNKHEY- Nhi ma nhi btaunga jo karna ha karlo. (angrily)  
ACP sir - thik ha to phir rhyna da tu phir...ma khud e dek leta ho.  
(Acp sir ma report dekliya or pta chla dono goli matched Purvi ka gun ka goli sa)  
DAYA - sir kya pta chla sir?  
ACP sir - arrest krna ki tyari karo Purvi ko Shreya...  
SHREYA - sir Purvi aisa kr nhi sakti plz akbr ussa puch lijiya na sir plz...(sadly)  
ABHIJEET - sir Dcp sir ka phone aa rha ha bar bar una sayed pta chl chuka ha.  
ACP sir - mar gya ab jhelo yamdut ko shamt ayga ab CID ma.  
 **to kya lgta Purvi na aisa kya kia or q kia or bho ha kha or uska sat hua kya ha.**

 _FLASH BACK_

 _In CID buro_  
 _ **Ak larki buro ma ay or boli**_  
 _THE GIRL - (Sachin sa puchi) kya aap bta sakta ha ki Acp sir kha ha?_  
 _SACHIN - who are you? can I know your name?_  
 _THE GIRL - Ritu Sharma or ma ajj sa yha join krna wali ho..._  
 _SACHIN - oky then you have to wait,Acp sir khy bhar gy ha._  
 _RITU - kab tak aynga Acp sir._  
 _SACHIN - wait karo aa jaynga okye._  
 _RITU - kyaa kru bore ho jaungi aisa to. (khud sa bta kr rhi ha._  
 _(Daya, Abhijeet or Purvi forensic lab sa akr dekta ha koi larki khdi ha)_  
 _ABHIJEET - skusme aap kon ha Jan sakta ho?_  
 _RITU - aap kon ha jo mujhsa puch rhy ha ma kon ho._  
 _ABHIJEET - ma kon ho? Ma senior inspector Abhijeet ho._  
 _RITU - opss...sorry sorry sorry sir maina apko pychna nhi._  
 _SACHIN - itni bak bak kregi to pychna gi kaisa..._  
 _RITU - kya kha aapna phirsa khaiya..._  
 _SACHIN - kuch v to nhi. tumari kaan baj rhi ho gi._  
 _DAYA - bho sab choro tum btao ho kon tum._  
 _RITU - My mane is Ritu Sharma ajj sa ma join krungi._  
 _DAYA - welcome to our CID..._  
 _(suddenly Purvi saw Ritu)_  
 _PURVI - ara Ritu tu yha to CID officer akhrikr ban he gy._  
 _RITU - yee or same department ma join krli tu jisma kam krti ho._  
 _ABHIJEET - tum dono ak dusra ko jnta ho?_  
 _SACHIN - ak chpkli the nhi dusri aa gy bho ve dono dost v ha._  
 _RITU - thank you for giving our name chipkali._  
 _DAYA - ha ha ha ha ha ha ha acha chlo usa tum dono bt kro ma tbtk km krleta ho._  
 _(Acp sir enter in buro)_  
 _ACP sir - Abhijeet us jaggu k kuch pta chla jo jail sa bhaga tha._  
 _ABHIJEET - nhi sir uska picha police pda ha jldi pta chl jyga._  
 _ACP sir - Thik ha._  
 _(Acp sir apna cabin ma gy)_

 _Acp sir cabin_  
 _RITU - sir kya andar aa sakti ho?_  
 _ACP sir - haa ajao..._  
 _RITU - sir yea mera joining letter ajj sa join kr rhi ho._  
 _ACP sir - welcome Ritu sabsa mil liya._  
 _RITU - haa sir sabsa mil li..._  
 _ACP sir - or v kuch officer bhar ha unsab sa mil lena._  
 _(Acp sir ka cabin sa bhar aa gy ritu or Sachin sa takrakr file gira dea)_  
 _RITU - sorry sorry sir maina apko deka nhi aap kab samna sa aa gy._  
 _SACHIN - ab tuma kuch bol to nhi sakta. bolna par tum chidogi...so jao or samblka yha or v log ha dekkr._  
 _PURVI - dekkr chla kr Ritu kisisa takrao gi to khyga nhi koi zada yea ha ak or ak v ha unsa bachna._  
 _RITU - itna khadus ha do bta suna dea choti se glti klia._  
 _ABHIJEET - ara Sachin bura nhi ha bas kaam itna krta ha koi prysan krta ha to chid jta ha._  
 _Purvi ka sat v aisa hua tha bichma._  
 _(Rajat, Pankaj or Shreya bps akr btata ha)_  
 _RAJAT - sir jaggu ko abhi mera khbri na Green Wood hotel ma thyrta hua deka ha._  
 _DAYA - thik ha usa dabojna klia chlta ha ma gari niklta ho._  
 _ABHIJEET - ma jkr Acp sir ko khyta ho yea bat._  
 _DAYA - Thik ha Abhijeet..._  
 _SHREYA - Purvi yea kon ha ny ay ha kya?_  
 _PURVI - haa Shreya nay ay ha or yea meri college friend ha._  
 _or Ritu issa mil yea meri bast friend ha CID ma._  
 _SHREYA - nice to meet you Ritu._  
 _RITU - me to..._  
 _RAJAT - haa Purvi tum dono yahi kro bha criminal bhag jyga chlo jldi._  
 _PURVI - ha sir abhi ati ho._  
 _CID ka team Green Wood hotel_

 _Green Wood hotel_  
 _ACP sir - Rajat kon sa room ma Jaggu ko jata hua deka ha tumara admi na?_  
 _RAJAT - sir 601._  
 _ACP sir - thik ha ..._  
 _Daya tum or Abhijeet room no.601 ko gher lo._  
 _DAYA, ABHIJEET - Sir..._  
 _ **Near 601 room**_  
 _ACP sir - Daya Abhijeet samblka..._  
 _ **Daya darwaza tor ka anadr jata ha.**_  
 _ABHIJEET - room ma to koi v nhi ha darwaza v andar sa band tha._  
 _SHREYA - sir picha ka khudki sa bhag gya ha._  
 _RITU - sir bha ha Jaggu bhag rha ha._  
 _ACP sir - Daya pakro usa bhagna na pay._  
 _ **Daya Jaggu ka picha bhagkr pkr leta ha..**_  
 _DAYA - bhot bhag liya Jaggu ab jail ka salakho ko picha jana ka bakt aa gya ha._  
 _JAGGU - Daya zada mt uro q ki tumara bho officer Purvi khaha ha kuch pta ha usa khtm krna bala ho._  
 _DAYA - kyaaa? kha ha Purvi or ussa kya dusmani ha tra._  
 _NIKHIL - Abhijeet sir Purvi phone nhi utha rhi._  
 _ABHIJEET - phone trace karo Purvi ka._  
 _JAGGU - Abhijeet babu phone trace karka Purvi ka lash tak pouchoga. ha ha ha (laughing evily)_  
 _DAYA - aba chup kar ...Purvi ko kuch nhi hona denga fhilal tu chal jail.._

 _Panvel farm house_  
 _PURVI - chaliya jldi aap sabko safe jga paa chalti ho._  
 _SWATI - lkin aap ka jaan ko khtra ha un gundo sa...humsabko bachna ma._  
 _PURVI - abhi insab bato ka bakt nhi ha meri gari bhar khadi ha jaldi chaliya._  
 _ **Purvi sabko gari ma bitha kr laa chlti ha or gunda picha.**_  
 _THE PERSON - yea gari rok nhi to anjam bhot bura hoga (goli v chla rha ha picha sa)_  
 _PURVI - aap sab thik to haa na._  
 _SWATI - haa...hum sab thik ha._  
 _(phir ak goli)_  
 _GEETA - didi samblka._  
 _PURVI - Haa beta apni bhan ko samblo._  
 _THE PERSON - gari bhaga dek keetni tezz bhaga rhi ha..._  
 _khna nhi khaya kya bhaga jldi._  
 _2nd PERSON - Thik ha boss._  
 _3rd PERSON - Boss aap tyar pa goli mardo..._  
 _THE PERSON - sahi kha dimg chlta ha tra._  
 _3rd PERSON - thank you boss._  
 _ **tyre pa goli lga or gari ruka.**_  
 _PURVI - aa aa.. ... aap sab thik ha na?_  
 _GEETA - haa didi...aap thik ha na didi?_  
 _THE PERSON - (banduk deka kr) zada hosiyari mat krna nhi to goli chala dunga, shanti sa bhar aajao or tum sab v bhar niklo chlo._  
 _PURVI - kuch mat karna unlogo ko nhi to tum logo ka anjam bhot bura hoga..._  
 _THE PERSON - kya kregi haa kyaa kreegiii tuu?_  
 _maregi tu chal marr ...marr naa...(or dhakka dekr gira dea)_  
 _PURVI - aaaaa ..._  
 _GEETA - didiii..._  
 _3rd PERSON - ara ara didi ko bula rhi ho...?didi ko or mat bulao didi ab hamsha darka chli jygi or hum sab tum teen o ko khtm kr denga ..HAHAHA_  
 _ **Picha sa koi takt sa usa ghardan sa pakra.**_  
 _3rd PERSON - kon ha jo picha sa pakr rakha ha? (angrily)_  
 _PURVI - ma ho or ab yea meri hato sa ghusa kha (or ak mukkha gal paa)_  
 _tum log lrkio ko kamzoor samjta ho to yea khao tum dono (dono ko ak lat or ak ghusa)_  
 _gari ma baitho jldi..._

 _CID buro interrogation room_  
 _JAGGU - ma nhi btaunga btya tha or bata v raha ho ma nhi janta Purvi kha ha._  
 _ABHIJEET - dek Jaggu teen bar puch chuka ho or yea last ha bta nhi to anjam bhot bura hoga Jaggu._  
 _SACHIN - sir ka dimag ghuma hua ha bata da Jaggu._  
 _JAGGU - Abhijeet babu ma sach khy rhy ho mujha nhi pata or agr pta hota to bata deta..._  
 _ABHIJEET - Jaggu ma tujha acha sa jnta ha tu bhot purana papi ha jhoot bolkr kuch v nhi milaga._  
 _JAGGU - thik ha agr maina kia ha to ma Purvi ko yha baitha marba v sakta ho to aapka vhrosa klia kisi officer ko yha mera upr nazar rakhna klia laga dejiya._  
 _ABHIJEET - thik ha...or agr mujha pata chla tuna yea kia ha to tera maut mera hato ha._  
 _Pankaj tum iska sat yhi khra rhoga or nazar rakhoga._  
 _PANKAJ - lkin sir maa q Sachin sir to ha..._  
 _ABHIJEET - Pankaj... darr lagta ha kya?_  
 _PANKAJ - nhi sir kha..._  
 _ABHIJEET - bas to thik ha tum rhoga yaha._  
 _PANKAJ - lkin sirr..._  
 _SACHIN - thik ha thik haa_  
 _ **Abhijeet or Sachin bhar aa gy.**_  
 _PANKAJ - kha phas gaya...or tu Jaggu zada hosiyari mat krna chup chap baitha rahay._

 _outside the interrogation room_  
 _ACP sir - haa Abhijeet kuch batiya Jaggu na?_  
 _ABHIJEET - nahi sir yea kuch bata e nhi raha ha._  
 _SHREYA - sir Purvi ka phone band aa rha ha._  
 _ACP sir - trace kia?_  
 _SHREYA - haa sir...or akhri location Panvel ma koi farm house ma dekha rha ha._  
 _ACP sir - thik ha bass...tum or Daya us farm house ma jaa kr dekho._  
 _SHREYA - sir..._  
 _ **Buro ma call ata ha**_  
 _RAJAT - hello CID buro._  
 _THE PERSON - sir yha ice factory ma ak khoon ho gya ha ._  
 _RAJAT - thik ha ...hum bha pouchta haa.._  
 _ABHIJEET - kya hua kiska phone tha?_  
 _RAJAT - sir kisi ice factory ma khoon ho gya ha._  
 _ACP sir - Abhijeet tum or Rajat jaa kar deko factory ma._  
 _ABHIJEET - sir..._

 _Panvel farm house_  
 _DAYA - location yahi ha kya Shreya, Purvi ka phone ka location._  
 _SHREYA - haa sir...aakhri location to yahi dekha rha ha._  
 _ **Farm house ka andar jaakr dekta ha.**_  
 _DAYA - andar to koi v nahi ha...Shreya tum bha deko ma yha dekta ho._  
 _SHREYA - ji sir..._  
 _ **Dono alag alag direction ma gay or ab.**_  
 _SHREYA - sirrr...(chillai)_  
 _DAYA - haa Shreya kya mila._  
 _SHREYA - sir yea dekiya do lasha pari ha yaha._  
 _DAYA - do do lash...yea zinda ha abhi v._  
 _SHREYA - sir yea marr chuka ha._  
 _DAYA - is lash ko forensic lab vejna ki tyari karo or isa hospital. Ma zara aspas dek leta ho kuch milta ha ki nhi._  
 _SHREYA - sir..._

 _Shiyasat nagar main road._  
 _ **Ak gari tezi sa bhag rha ha or ak gari picha.**_  
 _GEETA - didi hum nahi bach payenga in gundo sa._  
 _PURVI - nhi aisa nahi hoga hum zarur bachenga fikar mat karo._  
 _THE PERSON - isbar kha bachka jaygi officer usdin kaa badla lunga ruk._  
 _SWATI - mam aap mera dono bacho ko lakr bhag jaiya yea log mujha marr da lkin aap mera bachho ko bachiya._  
 _PURVI - Swati kuch nhi hoga tum sabko sahi shlamt laa jaungi._  
 _2nd PERSON - boss aapko usdin kaisa mari officer na abhitak phoola hua ha._  
 _THE PERSON - chup iher tujha hasi aa rhi ha yea juta sa marunga gari chla tu..._  
 _ **3rd PERSON bha sa goli chlta ha or Purvi ka hat pa lgta.**_  
 _PURVI - aaaaaaa..._  
 _SWATI - mam aap thik to haa na?_  
 _PURVI - haa ma thik ho._  
 _ **bhoi gundo kaa gari dusri traf sa aa gya purvi k gari ka samna.**_  
 _THE PERSON - pakro sabko. or us officer ko v bhar nikaaall.._  
 _2nd PERSON - thik ha boss.._  
 _yea tu bhar nikl or zada hosiyari nahi._  
 _3rd PERSON - boss in teeno ka kya kera._  
 _THE PERSON - ara nhi abhi nhi inteeno ko laa chlta ha or isa v laa chlenga...ussa pahyla thori apni hat garam too karrrlaaaa ispar. (by seeing Purvi)_  
 _GEETA - nhi didi ko kuch mat karna plz..._  
 _THE PERSON - ara araaa itni choti se ladki apni didi ko bachna kaliya beenti kar rahi ha hahahahaha (laughing)_  
 _ **all are laughing**._  
 _3rd PERSON - boss mujha yea larki pasand ha kya ma isa laa jana chata ho isa mat marta ha._  
 _THE PERSON - acha tujha pasand ha thik ha laa jna isa boss ko maa sambl lunga._  
 _PURVI - ruko usa laa nhi jaa sakta or boss kon ha tum logokaa nm btao._  
 _THE PERSON - acha tu rokagi huma haaa...?_  
 _ **or ak chata gal pa**_  
 _PURVI - aaaaaa..._  
 _THE PERSON - tujhsa to us ghusa ka badla lena haa bhat dard de the tuna..._  
 _ **Purvi ko marna klia hat utha ta e Purvi hat pakarti ha.**_  
 _PURVI - nhi or nhi ab yea._  
 _ **Ak mukka gal pa.**_  
 _THE PERSON - aaahhh..._  
 _GEETA - didi or maro isa or un dono ko v..._  
 _dekha tuma logona meri Purvi didi kitni strong haa_  
 _HAHAHA (laughing happily by see that Purvi punch to bad people)_  
 _2nd PERSON - yeahiii chuppp bhot bol rahi hai tujha to maa...(he became angry on Geeta)_  
 _ **Purvi picha sa hat pakra Geeta ko marna sa pahyla or usa seeda laa jaakar gari kaa kach paa. lkin...**_  
 _ **picha sa Purvi ka seer** **paa...loha ka rode sa.**_  
 _PURVI - aaaaaahhhhhh..._  
 _ **or Purvi nicha gir pari.**_  
 _GEETA - didiii...(shocked to see)_  
 _3rd PERSON - bhot uchal rahi the ab kaisa tarap rahi hai haa...? bol naaa..._  
 _ **phir ak usi rode sa pet par...**_  
 _PURVI - aaaaahhhh...aaaamm...eees..._  
 _GEETA - nahiiii...nahiiii chordo didi ko or mattt marooo plzz plzz (joining hands._  
 _THE PERSON - ab nahi bol rahi ho jaab teri didi mujha mar rahi the tab to or maro bol rahi the or has v rahi the haaaa (shout)_  
 _ **Or phir ak usi jga.**_  
 _PURVI - aaaaaaaaahhhhhh..._  
 _ **Sab roo** **rhy haa Purvi ka pas baith kar**_  
 _THE PERSON - yea pantar log inlogo ka dhyan rakho ra..._  
 _maa boss ko phone karka ata._  
 _2nd and 3rd PERSON - ji boss..._  
 _THE PERSON - boss bho sabko kabza ma laa liya ha yhi ha kya kera mar dee kya sabko._  
 _ON PHONE - nhi tu nahi meraga... ma khud bha aa kar marungi_  
 _THE PERSON - Thik ha boss..._  
 _ **phome cut...**_  
 _THE PERSON - yea sabko pantar log gari ma dalo ra sabko._

* * *

So how was the 1st chapter?  
Any guess who is tha master mind ? then plz plz review not for answer that who is tha master mind its for saying that how was the story.  
its a request to readers that plz review and also help me the correct my mistake but plz give reviwe.  
Tab tak kaliya suspance rhyga aga Purvi ka sat kya hota ha or CID Purvi ko kaisa bachta ha or bho 1 lash jo usi farm house sa mila ha uska raaz Dr Salunkhey kholenga tab tak bye and if you want to know wait for next chapter.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Gys I'm adding the second chapter of the story to Purvi ab kha ha dekta or aga kya hota ha.  
Thank you gys for comment on my chapter 1.

Those who want kavi love story i will try to do that in my next chapter or 4th chapter and plz red this chapter and review.

* * *

 _In black dark room_  
 _ **Sabko laakr hat payer band kar rakhta ha.**_  
 _2nd PERSON - boss sabko band dea ha or is officer kaa kya kera? badi achi dekti ha bhout. or bho larki v_  
 _ **Thappr marka...**_  
 _THE PERSON - chup kar...nhi to tuu jo karna ki soch rha ha na bho badma phyla hamara boss ko aa jana da bho thik kregi...Samjha tu._  
 _2nd PERSON - Thik ha boss (sadly)_  
 _THE PERSON - ab jaa dhyan rakh..._  
 _GEETA - didi ka seer or nak muhu sa keetna khoon nikl rahi ha. maa kuch karo na didi ko bhot taklief ho rhi ha...(sadly)_  
 _SWATI - ma kya kar sakti ho daby v nhi ha abhi mera pass..._  
 _PURVI - aaaaahhh...pani...P..pa..niii..._  
 _GEETA - didi aapko pani chiya...? Ma abhi lati hoo..._  
 _bad auncle...bad auncle..plz ak glass pani dejiya na plz meri didi ko bhout pyas lagi ha..._  
 _3rd PERSON - thik ha deta ho..._  
 _ **pani dea peena kaliya.**_  
 _GEETA - thank you auncle aap acha ho bhout._  
 _3rd PERSON - thik ha...apni didi ko bachao ._  
 _GEETA - yea lo didi pani peelo..._

 _Forensic lab_  
 _\- yea lo ab akk or lash vej dea ha._  
 _DR TARIKA - kon sir Abhijeet na veja haa kya? Abhijeet to apka liya kam deta ha taki aap tension ma mat raho._  
 _DR SALUNKHEY - Tarika ji aap janta nhi ha ma kiski bat kaarrr raahaa ho ma inspector Daya ka bat karr raahhaa hoo..._  
 _DR TARIKA - ooppsss sorry sir...hehe actually Abhijeet v aapklia kaam kalia fikar karta ha..._  
 _DR SALUNKHEY - thik thik ha abhi yea lash ko check karo nahi to Paraduman mera jaan khaa jaygaa._  
 _DR TARIKA - okyee sirr..._  
 _ **Tab** **Tarika ko lash ka pass sa police officer ka batch milta ha.**_  
 _Sirr yea dekhiya police officer kaa batch._  
 _DR SALUNKHEY - kyaa yea admi ak police officer haa?_  
 _DR TARIKA - haa sir.. ..._  
 _\- yea admi goli sa mara ha check karo goli ko nikal ka or report mujha do._

 _Ice factory_  
 _ **baraf ma jama hua ha lash niklta ha.**_  
 _ABHIJEET - my god... lash ko mar karr baraf ma jama dea gya ha.._  
 _RAJAT - baraf saa lash ko ab vhar kaisa niklenga? Pura last to barf ma ..._  
 _ABHIJEET - haa Rajat ... is lash ko Salunkhey sir ka pass vijba deta ha bhoi dek lenga..._  
 _RAJAT - ma lash ko forensic vijbana ka inteazam karta ho._  
 _ **Abhijeet factory ka logo sa puchtach karta ha.**_  
 _ABHIJEET - kisna lash ko phyla is hal ma dekha?_  
 _THE PERSON - sir sabsa phyla lash ko Kishore na dekha ha._  
 _ABHIJEET - Kishore kon ha? usa bulao.._  
 _KISHORE - sir ma ho...maina e phyla lash ko dekha._  
 _ABHIJEET - thik ha aap sab is shyr sa bhar nhi jaa sakta jb tak case sove nhi ho jata._  
 _RAJAT - sir yea CID ka batch bha para meela..._  
 _ABHIJEET - (shocked to see) My god...Purvi ka ka CID batch yha...?_  
 _RAJAT - sir khay Purvi na e to? mujha phyla sa e lag raha tha bachhi jaisi harkat karti ha usi na mari hogi..._  
 _ABHIJEET - Rajat chup raho tum abhi tak nhi janta Purvi ka barama...jab jan loga tab usa khooni boolna...(angry)_  
 _RAJAT - lkin aisakya bat haa sir?_  
 _ABHIJEET - bho ma nhi bata sakta..._

 _CID Buro_  
 _DHACHU - Acp sir jaldi apka officer Purvi ko bacha lijiya...Jaggu ka admio na Purvi ko Panvel ma ak farm house ma rakha ha._  
 _Jaldi jaiya Purvi ko gundo na bhoot mara ha._  
 _ACP sir - kyaa thik ha Dhachu bhot acha kaam kia._  
 _DAYA - sir ma abhi niklta ho..._  
 _ACP sir - thik ha Daya jaldi jao..._  
 _ **Daya Abhijeet ko call karta ha.**_  
 _ABHIJEET - hallo Daya ..._  
 _DAYA - Abhijeet Purvi ka pata chal gya ha Panvel ma khy chupaka rakha ha_  
 _ABHIJEET - Thik ha Daya tum bha poucho ma v ata ho..._  
 _ **Sab gari lakr farm house ka traf nikl prta ha...**_

 _Dark room_  
 _THE PERSON - boss yea raha aap jin 4 logo ko marna chata ha._  
 _THE GIRL - acha kam kia Jaggu_  
 _JAGGU - thank you boss._  
 _THE GIRL - Purvi ko thora torture to karo._  
 _ **Purvi ko marna gya lkin Purvi apna bachaw klia Jaggu ko ghusa gal.**_  
 _PURVI - aahh...yea kaisi lagi...?_  
 _JAGGU - aahhhhh... tujha to ma abb..._  
 _ **picha sa Jagguka admi marna aya or ak ko do ghusa or dushra ko marna jta e hat pakar ka jhapt liya.**_  
 _PURVI - aaahhh...choro mujha aaahhh._  
 _ **dusra admi** **ghusa Purvi ka gal pa..**_  
 _PURVI - aaaaahhh...(soch rhi the isibkt agar uska team aa jay kaisa v)_  
 _GEETA - plz didi ko mat maro...(crying) chordo una..._  
 _SWATI - plz chordo una..._  
 _THE GIRL - ruko ma marti ho isa..._  
 _ **Purvi ko balo sa pakar ka marna lagi bhot seer phoot gya or ab hat.**_  
 _PURVI - aaaaaaahhhhhhh...tum kya samj r.. hh...hoo tum.. .bach jaogi...meeeraaa sathi ttuumaa n...nhh...nhi chorenga._  
 _THE GIRL - phyla tum bachka to dekhao.. .._  
 _ **Seer pa marka vehose** **kar dea Purvi ko...or usi samay CID team pouch gay.**_  
 _DAYA - Abhijeet tum uther samblo ma ither dekta ho._  
 _ **Gundo ka sat shootout ma do admi mara gya or ak bhag gya.**_  
 _SHREYA - PURVI - yha haa._  
 _ **Shreya Geeta ko or uski maa ko dekkr puch rhi ha.**_  
 _Tum sab kon ho.?_  
 _GEETA - aap Shreya di ho na Purvi didi k bast friend?_  
 _SHREYA - haa lkin abhi bta nhi kar sakta Purvi ko hospital lkr chlta ha._  
 _DAYA, ABHIJEET - hospital lkr chlo jaldi._

 _In city hospital_  
 _ **All are crying.**_  
 _SHREYA - Dr plz Purvi ko bacha lijiya..._  
 _Dr - haa hum kosis kar rahay ha bhagban pa vhrosa rakhiya..._  
 _ **Freddy dour ka hospital ka mandeer ka pas jata ha or..**_  
 _FREDDY - bhagban plz Purvi ko bacha dejiya bho mera choti bhan jasi ha dost jaisa bata v karti ha.._  
 _maa janta ho aapko ma bhot parysan karta ho kuchna kuch mang ka...bhoo mujha nhi chiya bass aap Purvi ko kuch mat hona dejiya._  
 _DAYA - Freddy Purvi ko kuch nhi hoga bho thik ho jygi._  
 _ **Dr Salunkhey or Tarika dourka akr Acp sir sa puchta ha.**_  
 _DR SALUNKHEY - Paraduman Purvi kasi ha kha ha bho._  
 _ACP sir - OT ma abhi v kuch nhi batya Dr na._

 _few minutes later_  
 _ **Dr OT sa vhar ay or bola**_  
 _DR.- operation is successful bas ab hosh ana baki ha._  
 _ **All are became happy.**_  
 _Dr SALUNKHEY - kya hum mil sakta ha Purvi sa?_  
 _Dr - ha zarur lkin ak bat Purvi sa koi uchi abaz ma bat mat krna usa udas mat karna nahi to brain ma dard ka waja sa memory v jaa skti ha._  
 _ **After hearing this all became little shocked**._  
 _SHREYA - lkin q aisa aisa kya hua._  
 _DR - uski seer p chot lgna ki bja sa hua ha._  
 _lkin khtra ka zada nhi ha kuch dino yea mahino ma thik ho jygi._  
 _ **Yea khykr Dr bha sa chla gya or bki sab Purvi** **ko dekna andar gay.**_  
 _ **Purvi so rahi** **ha.**_  
 _ **sab sandar jata ha phir Purvi ka seer pa, tb Purvi akha kholti ha.**_  
 _PURVI - ara sir aap sab...(uthna ki kosis karti ha dekkr)_  
 _ACP sir - nhi uthna nhi leti raho._  
 _SACHIN - ara Purvi chipkali nam itni chid gay gundo sa mar khna chli gy._  
 _PURVI - aap jissa chid ta ha us larki sa chutkara mil jati._  
 _DAYA - ara nhi Purvi aisa nhi abhi to tuma CID ma bout sa kaam karna baki ha._  
 _ACP sir - chlo sab buro...Purvi tum aram karo Freddy or Shreya tum dono Purvi ka dhyan rakho._  
 _ **So yea e hua Purvi ka sat aga dekta kya hota ha or raaz or keetna ha.**_

 _FLASH BACK END_

CID Buro   
DCP sir - Paraduman tumara bho farz kha gya haa ?  
jo khyta firta tha jo khooni ha usa saza hoga  
ACP sir -...  
ABHIJEET - sir Purvi kisika khoon nhi kar sakti bho ak honest officer ha.  
DCP sir - Abhijeet tum sayed suna nahi maina sabal kissa pucha tha or yea v bhool gy ki senior kinsa sawal pucha ha?  
ABHIJEET - sorry sir...  
ACP sir - lkin sir Purvi kisiko mara v ha kya nahi batiya.  
DCP sir - to kya hua Salunkhey na jo bullet nikla un dono dead body sa or match kia to bho Purvi ka gun sa...yea sabut kafi nahi ha kya Purvi ko arrest karna kaliya...?  
DAYA - sir Purvi ko abhi arrest karna thik nhi hoga.  
DCP sir - q?...q? thik nhi hoga bho koi maharaani ha yea koi VIP haa?  
DAYA - sir yea v to ho sakta ha na ki Purvi na us logo ko bachna klia goli chly ho yea self defance ma.

ABHIJEET - haa sir yea ho sakta ha...

DCP sir - yha sab Purvi ko bachna ma laga hua ha.  
DCP Sir - Daya Purvi na tumara jaan bachiya tha na ak case ma tum Purvi ko apni bhan mnta ho na khy usklia to usa bacha nhi rhy ho.  
DAYA - sir aap mujhpar sak kar rhy ha?  
ACP sir - sir Daya aisa q krega? mana ki Daya Purvi ko apni choti bhan mnta ha lkin kabi apni farz sa mukr nhi sakta.  
DCP sir - ooho oohhhoohhoo...Acp tumara to Purvi ak choti ladli ha beti jasi tum v to...?  
ACP sir - sirr...(angry on DCP)  
DCP sir - bass ab or koi bat nhi sunna Purvi ko arrest karo jaldi nhi to tum Paraduman CID sa out...  
 **Dcp gone from their.**  
ACP sir - Chitrolay jab ata ha CID ma agg lgaka jata ha chlo investigate kro aga or hospital chalo Purvi sa puchna.

* * *

So how was the this chapter?  
Are you all enjoying?  
aga dekiya DCP sir kya karta ha or kya hota ha or Purvi ka sat ab kya hoga.  
-


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

To ab sab itna jnta ha Purvi ka sat kya hua ha or abhi hospital ma ha.  
Dcp sir na v cid pa zor dea ha Purvi ko arrest karna kaliya... To ab aga dekta ha kya hota ha.  
Thank you friends jinsabko story pasand aya aga v aisa e support kijiya or story pariya, reviwes v dejiya.

* * *

In Hospital  
SHREYA - Purvi tu v kamal ki ha akali chali gai.  
Or un gundo sa lar nahi sakti phir v... Agar tujha kuch ho jata to?  
PURVI - Hahaha. To Kya karti...?  
Basa Geeta or uski family kha ha.  
FREDDY - bhar baitha tumsa milna kalina Purvi... Ma abhi bulata ho.  
 **Freddy called them.**  
GEETA - Didi aap thik ho...?  
PURVI - haa ma bilkul thik ho tum btao tum thik to ho na?  
GEETA - haa didi ma to thik e ho apni Purvi didi ki bajay sa...  
SHREYA - Acha Geeta yea batao tum janti ho tumari yea Purvi didi jeetni strong haa na ussa khay zada choti bachhi jasi.  
GEETA - kyaa... Yea sahi haa kya Purvi didi..?  
 **Purvi Shreya ki taraf dekkr thora angry look dea or boli.**  
PURVI - Shreya ki bachhi tujha to deklungi akbr thik hoo jaau...  
GEETA - haha ab Shreya didi aap khud ko sambalo nahi to khay Purvi didi...  
SHREYA - tum to bhout chalak ho haa?  
 **Suddenly Acp Sir and other entered.**  
ACP Sir - araeyy choti Geeta yha...? Apni Purvi didi sa milna aiy ha kya?  
GEETA - haa Acp auncle aapna sahi paakraa.  
ABHIJEET - Acha too aapto apni didi sa mil liya lakinn hum to mil nahi pay..  
GEETA - Kisina khaa Abhijeeet auncle aap sab too Purvi didi sa hum sabsa phyla mil liya. Daya auncle aapka dost deko jhut bol rahay ha...  
DAYA - Acha thik ha ma apka Abhijeet auncle btadunga tabtak tum Sachin auncle ka sat bhar ghum ka ao or apni choti bhan ko v ghumka lao tabtak Purvi didi sa kuch zaruri bat krla...  
GEETA - thik ha Daya auncle.  
 **Sachin Geeta ko or uski choti bhan ko bhara ghumna laa jata ha.**  
ACP Sir - Purvi tumsa kuch puch tach karni ha.  
PURVI - Sir kasi puch tach...?(thori se parysan v ho gay)  
ACP Sir - Purvi tumara gun sa 2 khoon ho chuka ha or sabut tumara upar karna kaliya khay raha ha.  
SHREYA - Sir Purvi na khoon kia ha yea ho nahi sakta.  
ABHIJEET - Shreya sabut khay raha ha Purvi na khoon kia hum to bas puch tach karka sahi ka pata lgaynga yea to hamara kam ha tum v janti ho..  
ACP Sir - haa Purvi tum yea batao tumna Lonabala ma kisiko mara to nahi.  
PURVI - Sir Mna to kisiko bhaa.  
DAYA - Purvi tum socho tumna bha goli chaliya ho yea apni self defence ma kisika upar goli chaliy ho.  
PURVI - Nhii sir kuch yaad nahi aa rahai haa.  
ABHIJEET - Purvi tum socho dimag pa zor do shayed kuch yad aa jay..  
 **Purvi sochti ha lakin seer pa dard suru hona lgta ha.**  
PURVI - Nahhiii ssiiirrr kuch nahi yad aa rahai haa.  
 **Dard barta jata ha**  
DOCTOR - Acp Sir aap inha dimag ma zor daa rahay ha inha aaram karna dejiya.  
ACP Sir - Thik ha doctor hum bhar jata ha.  
 **Sab bhar aakar saps ma bat krna lagta ha.**  
ABHIJEET - Sir Purvi ko is halat ma arrest karna or puch tach halat bigar sakta ha.  
ACP Sir - Abhijeet yahi to baat haa or Purvi ko arrest nahi krenga to yamdut buro ma baitha ha unha kya jabab denga?  
DAYA - yea Dcp sir na to tension da dea ha.  
ACP Sir - haa Daya haa...  
RITU - Sir kiu na hum Purvi ko arrest karka e laa chelta haa.  
ABHIJEET - Ritu tum chup rahao tumna Purvi ki halat dekhi isbakt or hamara pass sirf forensic ka proof ha Purvi na abhitak kuch boli nahi to tum kuch mat bolo.  
RAJAT - sir Ritu sahi khay rahai ha Purvi ko arrest karlena chaiya nahi to Dcp sir na Acp Sir ko cid sa nikal dea to..?  
ACP Sir - rajat tum chup rahao mujha cid sa nikal na asan nahi ha (angry on Rajat) or Purvi agar nirdosh hui to asli gunagar chut jayga to abhi mera order ka beena Purvi ko arrest karna v nahi.  
RAJAT - Ok sir...  
ACP Sir - Abhijeet, Daya tum dono un dono jagha ka farm house or ice factory ki acha sa dekho dobara kuch to hat lega ga zarur.  
DAYA, ABHIJEET - Sir

Few minutes later on forensic lab   
DR. SALUNKHEY - Tarika mujha lag raha ha hamara hato sa kuch chut raha ha lash ko dobara check karo or dekho to ballet jaha lagi ha baha dekho gun pouder haa yea nahi.  
DR TARIKA - Sir...  
 **Check karna ka bad pata chala**  
Sirr (shock to see something) aapka andaza sahi neekla yea dekhiya..  
DR SALUNKHEY - Haa Tarika yea ak acha sabut haa jissa Purvi ka inzam thora kaamm zarur ho jayga.  
Or haa ak kaam or dusra ka kya hal ha usma kuch.  
DR TARIKA - haa sir or isma to puri taraha cher char ki gay ha.  
DR SALUNKHEY - Tarika ab to Purvi ko beguna sabit karna sa koi nahi rook sakta.

Now in CID buro  
DCP Sir - aaoo aaoo Acp Purvi ko to ghreftar kia nhi to kya karu tum btao.  
ACP Sir - sir Purvi ki halat thik nahi ha to abhi usa arrest karna thik nahi haa.  
DCP Sir - thik ha to kab karta ho. Dekta ha..  
ACP Sir - sir abhi kuch or v sabut humsha chut raha ha jisa dhundna bhout zaruri ha.  
DCP Sir - Thik ha to dhundo or haa Praduman Purvi ko arrest jaldi sa jaldi karo or haa Purvi ko to tum suspend nhi kia or na puchtach. Thik ha to ma bho kam kar dea or ussa puchtach ab mera special officer krenga  
 **Dcp gone from their...**  
ACP Sir - or ak order ab kaisa v karka Dcp ka special officers sa puchtach rookna prega nhi to pta nahi kya hoga..  
 **Suddenly Dr. Salunkey came.**  
DR SALUNKHEY - Boss ak bhout bada sabut haat laga ha...  
ACP Sir - To phir btana jaldi...  
DR SALUNKHEY - boss bho 2ono admi Purvi ka goli sa nhi mara bho dono to gala ghotna ka bajay sa mara. Or bad ma kisi or banduk sa goli chlakr bho goli nikal ka Purvi ka gun kaa bullet dal dea.  
ACP Sir - to dusra jo ice factory pa mila bho Kaisa mara? Or usa kya Purvi na goli mari?  
DR. SALUNKHEY - Nhi boss yea ma nhi bta sakta kiu ki us teesra admi ka maut Purvi ka hato hua ha kya nhi. Lakin uska maut Purvi ka gun kaa goli lagna sa hua. Ab usa Purvi na mara yea nahi mujha nahi pata..  
ACP Sir - tuu kiu nahi bata sakta..? Tuu forensic expert haa na.  
DR. SALUNKHEY - haa ma forensic doctor hoo koi jadugar nahi.. Jo yea bata duu goli kisna chaliya. Tum pata karlo Purvi sa pucho tum to dectative ho na.  
ACP Sir - tu na adha adhura information deta ha isiliya acha nahi lagta...  
 **gone from their**

In Ice Factory   
**CID ice factory ma ither uther dekhna kaa bad 3 bullet shell mila or ak deshi kattha.**  
RITU - Abhijeet sir yea dekiya baha para hua mila yea.  
ABHIJEET - my.. god ..! Yea sab yha..? Isa evidence bag ma dalo or forensic ma vejdo.  
SHREYA - sirr yaha ayiyaa...  
 **Daya jaldi baha gaya..**  
 **Or ak larki ka phata hua shirt ka tukra or ak mobile phone mila.**  
DAYA - kapra ma khoon laga ha shyed kisi larki ko yaha band ka rakha gaya tha.  
SHREYA - or sir yaha dekiya is phone sa akhri bar CID ko call karna ka kosis kia hoga us larki na.  
DAYA - haa ak kam karo is phone ma yea jo last number ha kisi land line ka zara pata lagao number kaha ka ha.  
SHREYA - sir...  
 **Abhijeet Daya ka pas aya or..**  
ABHIJEET - Daya mujha lgta ha yaha Jo sabut mila us farm house sa or sabut mil sakta ha...  
DAYA - Abhijeet milaga zarur or shyd us larki ko v hum bacha saka.  
ABHIJEET - Konsi larki Daya?  
DAYA - yaha ak phata hua larki ka shirt kaa tukara meela or yaha band ka rakha gaya tha.  
 **Achank ak larki Abhijeet pa goli chalkr ak chitti dekr bhag jata ha or uska face Rajat dek leta ha.**  
ABHIJEET - aaaaahhhh...  
DAYA - Abhijeet...  
Rajat, Ritu picha karo larki ka.  
 **Lakin larki nikal jata ha.**  
 **Rajat bapas akr bolta ha.**  
RAJAT - sir jisna Abhijeet sir pa goli chaliy bho or koi nahi balki Purvi ha.  
DAYA - Kyaaaa...? Yea nahi ho sakta Purvi aisa nahi kar sakti.  
RAJAT - sir maina usa khud dekha Purvi ko bhagta hua..  
ABHIJEET - to phir thik ha Purvi sa milta haa or Daya tum or Shreya us farm house ma jao.

* * *

Ara ara Purvi na Abhijeet sir pa goli chaliy ?  
Akin nhi hota na thik ha aga dekta ha or abhi to bhout kuch baki ha or haa plz review zarur dejiyaga or name zarur mention kijiya ga taki ma thank you bol saku.  
And wait for next chapter or next chapter pa action or 2 jaggu ka raaz khulaga.  
-


	4. Chapter 4

Gys mna dekha v phyla chapter ma bhout reviews ay or bhout logo na dea v nahi ma unsabko bolna chata plz story prka review zarur dejiya acha lga to v agr bura lga to v btiyaga ki kis jagha sahi nhi laga.  
To mna jsa kha tha isma bhoi sab dunga or action to ma dunga lakin isbar zada reviews expect kr sakta ho.

CHAPTER 4

* * *

 **Ak larki bhag rahai** **ha or kuch gunda picha chaku lakar.**  
GIRL - Bachao koiiieee pleseee... (shouting)  
THE PERSON - Yea larki ruk jaa...  
 **Bho larki bhagti hui achank ak larka ka sa takray.**  
GIRL - Plese aap in gundo sa bachiya mujha yea gunda mujha mar denga.  
THE BOY - Fikar mat kijiya aap.  
THE PERSON - Yea hero larki chor or nikal.  
THE BOY - Hum to hero ban gay lakin larki ko tu hat lega nahi saktaa tumlog..  
THE PERSON - Aba chal haat jaa hum logo sa nahi lar payga  
 **Itna ma 7 larka or sat ma 2 girl akar khadi ho gya.**  
 **Or marna laga gundo ko or isi maramari ma ak larka ka ko chaku marka or dono larkio ko uthaka la gya lakin ak gunday hatapay ma pakra gya.**  
THE BOY - oo my god...! Huma CID Ko bulana chiya gys.

In Hospital  
 **3gunday chaku lakar Purvi ka ward ma andar gaya or chaku dhana dhanan marna laga or jab chadar hataya to... (shocked)** 1st PERSON - Larki kha gay...?  
PURVI - Yaha ho ma.. Mujha dhund rahay ho na...? Aao maro mujha  
2ND PERSON - us bakat nahi mar paya abhi marta ho...  
 **Marna gaya or sedha ak lat or dewar sa jakar takray.**  
1st PERSON - Tu kya dek raha ha jaa khatam karda usa...  
 **Purvi ussa bachkar ward sa bhar aa gay or picha picha bho v bhar aa gaya. Bapas attack kia Purvi pa lakin Purvi haat pakarka ghumakar zamin pa patak kar narse ka haat sa tray lakar seer pa..**  
PURVI - ab sirf tuu bacha haa...  
1st PERSON - Tum log kisi kam kaa nahi is larki sa marr khakr para ho... Lakin Purvi tum abhi tak bacha nahi...  
PURVI - Ooo to bulao jaldi.  
 **Achank picha sa kisina Purvi ko picha sa mara. Or ak samna sa aakar coolar pakar ka gal pa ak ghusa.**  
 **Or gir gay.**  
1st PERSON - bhout uchal rahai the tab vhe abhi vhe or tab to CID na tujha bacha liya lakin Isbar nahi. yea pantar lag maro ra isa...  
 **Marna jaisa e gaya Purvi na uska ghutna ma lat or bho Purvi ka side pa na usa gala sa pakarka zamin pa seer ko patak dea.**  
PURVI - Q Jaggu tera admi to gay ab yea baki ha isa vhe khatam kar deta ho.  
 **Usa v karka ak ghusa gal pa or bho urr ka dewar pa. Phir Jaggu ko 6ghusa or phir usna Purvi ko dhakka dekar bhag gaya lakin jata jata apna chahyra dekha gaya CCTV pa.**  
 **Isbakt Kevin bhaha apni maa ko hospital ma dekna aya tha bho Purvi ko fight krta dek kr dang he rahay gaya. Or usi bakat CID bhaa aa gaya.**  
ACP Sir - Abhijeet pakro insab ko  
ABHIJEET - sir...  
DAYA - Tuma kuch hua to nahi na Purvi?  
PURVI - haa sirr...ma thik ho.  
KAVIN - Sir ak bhag gaya bho shyed insabka boss tha.  
DAYA - Thik ha... Lakin tum ho kaun..?  
ACP Sir - Daya yea inspector Kavin ha jo kal sa join kia ha tum nahi tha.  
KAVIN - haa sirr...  
DAYA - tumna dekha uska chayra?  
KAVIN - nahi sir ma dek nahi paya kiu ki bho mera taraf jab ghuma chahyra dhak kar bhag gaya. Purvi na jab uska tab camera ma uska chahyra zarur dekha hoga.  
ACP Sir - Thik ha... Daya tum or Shreya Purvi ko lakr jao or bho kaun ha dekho...  
DAYA - sir...  
 **Daya CCTV room ma gaya Purvi ko lakar uska pata lagna, or uska chahyra dekkr shocked.!**  
PURVI - Sir yahi ha...  
DAYA - yea haa Purvi...! Yea to Jaggu...  
SHREYA - haa sir or yea to hamara coustudy ma haa to yea yaha kaisa?  
PURVI - sir yahi ha jo Geeta or uski maa ko marna kaliya gaya tha. Lakin maina bacha liya, or usidin din mujha or Swati ka family kidnap kia tha.  
SHREYA - lakin sir usdin Jaggu ko to human pakra to yea Purvi ko marna or pakarna kaliya dusra jagha kaisa... Or ajj yaha...?!  
DAYA - Shreya ak kam karo pankaj ko call karo or dekho Jaggu Isbakt kha ha?  
SHREYA - sirr...  
2minutes later  
SHREYA - sir jaggu to coustudy ma he haa...  
DAYA - agar jaggu coustudy ma haa to yea Jaggu nakli ha yea bho jo coustudy ma haa bho nakli ha.  
 **Abhijeet bhar unsabko gari ma dalna ka bakat ak larki ko bhagta hua deka sat ma Jaggu ko vhe or Acp Sir ko aakar batata ha.**  
ABHIJEET - sir abhi abhi bhar Jaggu ko bhagta hua dekha.  
ACP Sir - kyaa?  
 **Daya tab baha aya.**  
DAYA - Sir Abhijeet na dekha bho Jaggu ha or jo coustudy ma haa bho vhe Jaggu he haa.  
ACP Sir - yea kya chakkar haa Daya? 2 Jaggu ka chakkr kya ha?  
DAYA - Sir yea Jaggu dono ma sa ak nakli ha yea shayed 2dono bhai ha.  
ACP Sir - Thik ha Abhijeet ak kam karo DCP Sir ka khabri khiladi o kaa khiladi ko bulao buro.  
Purvi tuma doctor na discharged kar dea to tum ghar jao aram karo.  
KAVIN - Sir ma Purvi ko ghar chor do?  
ABHIJEET - kiu tum chorna chata ho.?  
KAVIN - Sir main socha Purvi ka haat pa chot ha to...  
DAYA - koi zarurt nhi Kevin Shreya or ma Purvi ko ghar chor denga.

In forensic lab   
Few hours later...  
ACP Sir - Salunkey dek mera pas time nahi ha jaldi bata kya pata chala jo evidence Abhijeet na tujha veja tha.  
DR SALUNKHEY - dekho Praduman agar jaldbazi kroga to ma nahi bata sakta.  
ACP Sir - Ara yar jaldi bata time bhout kam ha bhaha Dcp baitha ha Purvi ko arrest karna kaliya.  
DR SALUNKHEY - Ara yar yea Dcp marr kiu nahi jata.  
Baisa boss in dono ka murder weapon tum logo na khojka nikal e liya.  
ACP Sir - fantastic Salunkey or bol koi finger print mila.?  
DR SALUNKHEY - Bho abhi pata thora bakt or do bata dunga.  
ACP Sir - to fantastic word v bapas leta ho tera sa or ha phir akbar tera pass sa khali haat jaa raha ho.  
DR SALUNKHEY - Ara yea kaya bat hui Praduman.  
ACP Sir - tuna pura information dea...?  
DR SALUNKHEY - Ara...?

Purvi's house.  
SHREYA - Purvi ak puchu tujhsa?  
PURVI - kyaa...?  
SHREYA - tujha bho Kavin jo naya officer ha kaisa lagta ha?  
PURVI - kiu puch rahai ha aisa?  
SHREYA - nahi bass mujha lag rahai ha bho tujha like karna laga ha.  
PURVI - haa to ma kayaaa karuu...? Propose kardu usa.?  
SHREYA - haa to karda bho to shyed kal jab tuu buro ma jay tab tujha line marna lag jay ussa achha tu he...  
PURVI - Ak bat batau... Tu na bilkul pagal ha abhi usa janti nahi na ussa bat ki aisa kaisa propos kardu? Or baisa v Sachin sir vhe mujha like karta ha tuna nahi dekha , lakin maina dekha ha. To kya unha vhe...?  
SHREYA - Ak solution du... Tu kal sa Kavin sir ka sat bat karni suru karda...  
PURVI - Ab Shreya ki bachhi tu na bhout peetagi mera hato sa. Kuch vhe bolti jaa rahai ha... Tu apni love story sambhal Daya sir ka sat.  
SHREYA - Purvi ki bachhi ab marr khygi tu...  
PURVI - ma tujha marungi meri love story bana na ma lagi the teri love story ki bat ki tu Itni gussa...?  
SHREYA - Thik ha Purvi jee aap jeeti ma hara ab chay piya nahi to yeah vhe thandi ho jaygi  
PURVI - Thik ha chal...

* * *

To kasi laga story batana zarur or ha kavi,guest,sweety my friends aap 3no ka bat ko mankar kavi story add kia or aap 3no sa ma reviews ka umid ha or chata ho aap jiha janta ha kavi fan yea sachvi fan yea Purvin unsabko mera story parna kaliya boliya or reviews v dena kaliya.  
Aga or v or v interesting fact likhunga lakin aap sab reviews zarur dejiyaga.  
Thank you so much friends and m2 you all take care.  
Next chapter bhout jaldi update hoga.  
-


End file.
